


To Be A Gentleman

by evaeselgreatests



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaeselgreatests/pseuds/evaeselgreatests
Summary: When Jonah proves to be having trouble staying in relationships, Buffy offers to help by giving him relationship advice and going on fake dates with him. Before long they start to fall for each other, but moments of deceite, heartbreak, and uncertainty may maje or break the friends.





	To Be A Gentleman

He doesn't even realize  
how many hearts he breaks  
Moving on  
One minute with one  
Next with another  
Leaving a trail  
Of hearts in pieces,  
Tainted memories,  
And lives that will never be the same.

Buffy goes into the music room to write her poetry before basketball practice. She always like poetry because it was like seeing part of a picture, one half always being left for interpretation. Who can really understand why the story is being told except for the poet themselves, and who can really know why each person does something except for the person doing it. Every story like an art piece, breaking regular lines into stanzas to make things stand out that you may have never noticed before. Her head is filled with the sounds of the story she is trying to tell until the subject of her poem walks into the room. The one and only Jonah Beck, the world's nicest player. 

“Oh, hey Buffy!”, Jonah says while entering the room. “I'm just need to practice my guitar, got an audition coming up, you know.”

“Cool, I'll get on out of your way”, as Buffy starts to collect her stuff Jonah picks up her poem and starts reading her poem.

“Who is this guy? He sounds awful.”

How do you tell someone that they are probably the world's biggest player without hurting their feelings?

“So, how was the date on Saturday, with… What was her name again?”

“Jade. Um, she just wasn't what I was looking for.”

“And this would make the 9th girlfriend this year?”

“I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Am I dating the wrong girl, am I a jerk?”

“You're not a jerk, Jonah.”

“So, what am I doing wrong?”

Buffy takes a moment before she makes a decision she knows that will probably end up in something very messy.

“What are you doing on Saturday?”

“Nothing know that me and Jade aren't talking anymore. Why?”

“Because we're going to go on a date.”

“Why, not that I have an-”

“Not a real date. I'm going to teach you how to be a gentleman.”

“What's wrong with how I am now?”

“I mean this is your ninth girlfriend this year and it's only April. And I can't know for sure until we go out.”

“Okay, I'm down. Text me the details.”

“See ya.”

Buffy walks down the hallway and thinks about what would be the perfect date for them. She doesn't even realize that she's letting herself fall for the boy that she knows isn't good for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr @evasokay.  
> Enjoy ✨


End file.
